The present invention relates to a carton with a self-locking end closure and a blank for forming the carton. More particularly, the invention relates to a collapsible self-locking end closure structure which permits shipment and storage of the partially assembled carton in a flat, collapsed configuration, while permitting complete assembly and set-up by a simple manual operation without the use of glue, tape or stitches.
In constructing cartons or containers for such articles as meat, produce, potato chips, flowers, fish and industrial commodities, it is necessary to form an end closure arrangement which may be simply and quickly assembled and disassembled. In the disassembled configuration of the carton, the carton must be capable of being shipped and stored in a flat, collapsed configuration to use shipping and storage space efficiently. Otherwise, the carton would waste considerable space and prevent economical shipment and storage of the carton.
Cartons which are sealed and closed by glue, tape or stitches become torn upon opening, thereby weakening the carton. This weakening of the carton limits the number of times an individual carton can be reused. Additionally, the use of glue, tape and stitches involves relatively complex operations requiring substantial expenditures of time and skilled personnel.
Conventional self-locking cartons involve the use of additional paperboard material to form additional panels or flaps for retaining the carton in an assembled configuration. These conventional cartons waste paperboard material and are difficult and time-consuming to assemble.